Unidentified
by Tenshuki
Summary: Nina was finsihed cleaing Nao-sempai's room...and eventually found something Unidentifiable. thats so not a word... Mai-Otome Universe! Came to me randomly as I am getting over my major drunkeness!


**Me: Mai-Otome universe!! Whoo!**

**Nina: Short little fluff**

**Me: …so close to that lemon…**

**Nina: -**smacks me with a pan**- NO!**

* * *

I grinned at my good work. I, Nina Wong, had successfully gotten Nao-sempai's room clean, Arika out of the room, and had been in a pretty good mood all day. So when Nao asked me to clean to her room (well... she told me) I gladly accepted and had it all done within the hour; right before Nao-sempai's classes ended.

I heard the door knob turn and groaned, "Arika, I thought I told you to st-"

"Arika? You didn't confuse me with that ant, did you?"

My eyes widened at the sound of my sempai's voice near the door. She was leaning on the wall, gazing at me with those ever piercing lime eyes and smirk upon her perfect lips. "Nao-sempai.... I thought you were Arika! It's not my fault.... I.... I thought..."

"Shh shhh shhhh my little coral, no need to get your thong in a twist." She said, grinning at me and taking _antagonizingly slow_ steps towards me. Now.... how did she know I had on a thong...? "Nina, pay attention."

I snapped out of my trace to see her right in front of me. She was less than an inch away from me and was staring at me with that smirk plastered on her face. "Y-Yes... Nao-kun." I blurted.

"Kun? I've been upgraded have I? I was sempai for the _longest_ time." her smirk grew further.

I mentally slapped myself. I was so stupid to blurt that out! "Nao-sempai, I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from." I apologized, taking a step back to put some distance between us. But every step I took back, she took one forward with that predatory gaze in her eyes.

My own widened as the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed. I gasped as I fell backwards onto the bed behind me, and did it again as Nao found her way on top of me. She pinned my hands above my head and shifted ever so slow- slightly so that she was straddling me. "Thinking about getting away, are we? I don't think so, Nina Wong, I **do **have to pay you back for cleaning my room, but I spent all my money at the bar... how ever will I repay you?" she asked, slowly licking her lips.

My eyes followed every movement, every second.

"Kiss me." I blurted out again.

Nao blinked and I flushed. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I say that?! She probably thinks I'm a pe-'_ all thoughts in my mind shut off as she placed her lips on mine.

At first I was in a _bit_ of shock and didn't fully respond, so she pulled back and glared at me, "My kisses not good enough? You asked for this you know..." she said, getting up and looking towards the door. "Maybe I should get Arika in here to kiss you. She'll do anything for a Klondike bar..."

"No!" I yelled, shooting up from the bed and facing Nao. "I want you kiss you, and only you, Nao!" I yelled, grabbing her hand and placing it over my racing heart.

I saw the mirth dancing in her eyes as she looked down at her hand. "Really... well then maybe Arika should stay outside... and maybe I should lock my door." as she said this, she snorted and grabbed a hold of my smaller breast, squeezing it. "Boop." she said. A small sound escaped my mouth.

It kinda sounded like... a cat...

Did I just mewl?

Nao laughed loudly and with drew back her hand, biting her lip as to not laugh any louder. My entire body flushed as a realized she was just messing with me. A felt anger build up in my very core. Clenching and un-clenching my hands, I glared at her and stood on my tippy toes, trying to make myself bigger. "Nao-sempai! Don't tease! I may love you but I won't ever... tolerate... oh shit."

Nao stopped laughing halfway through my rant and stared at me with surprised, wide eyes. I gulped down a lump in my throat and went back to my normal size, Nao's eyes following mine on the way down. "…L-L-Love?" She stuttered.

It was the first time I had ever heard her stutter. It was cute.

I meekly nodded my answer to her question, finding a sudden interest in the shoes I had chosen to wear that day since I couldn't take my eyes off them.

An awkward silence passed between us. I heard girls giggling in the hall and prayed to god they weren't listening to this. I looked up at Nao and saw her face twisted in confusing. Like she was trying to think of something, or figure something out.

I, once again, mentally slapped myself and glared out the window. I couldn't believe I had already told her I loved her. This was so stupid! I was stupid! Nao was stupid! And most of all, I blamed Arika for all of this! She was s-

Nao snapped out of her trance and roughly pushed me up against her wall. I looked up at her with fear, thinking she might hurt me, or punish me. But instead, her eyes were… soft. In them, I saw compassion, regular passion, heated passion, soft passion, loving passion, and something else I couldn't quite identify, though I'm sure it was an unknown form of passion.

She slowly brought her face down to mine, both our eyes closing until out lips met. I shuddered into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her neck, pushing my smaller frame into hers. Nao loosened her hold on my shoulders and let her hands drop down to my waist. She took another step forward, pinning my back against the wall and her front against mine. Any space there was gone the moment I felt her against me.

I moaned as a felt her tongue reach out and open my lips. The foreign (yet welcomed) object invaded my mouth and traced every inch of it. I hesitantly stretched my own out and touched it against hers, causing us both to moan.

I opened my eyes and saw Nao piercing gaze on me once again.

I ignored it and closed my eyes, melting into her.

Nao broke the kiss and looked at me with wide eyes. We both panted as she rested her forehead against mine and closed her eyes, reveling in the moment. Then she stepped back, her eyes shifting from me, to her bed, and back. They made the journey once more until they focused on mine with determination in them.

I already knew the answer to her un-asked question and nodded.

I was ready for her, and what she had to offer.

She smiled back at me and took my hand, bring it to her lips. "Nina, thank you." she said, kissing my back of my hand.

I blushed and put my hand on her cheek, brushing my fingers over her skin softly. "For what?"

"Showing me how to l-"

"**Nina!**"

Oh, how the hate flowed through me as Arika busted into the door. You'd figure she knew she had interrupted a moment and all, but nope she just rushed over to me, pushed Nao aside and started dragging me out of the room. "Nina! Mashiro said she wants us to go and help th-"

"Arika!" I heard from behind me.

Arika had gotten me into the hall when she finally stopped and turned around. "Yes, Na-"

Nao was glaring at her so hard I thought she would suddenly burst into flames. Arika gulped loudly and obviously and stepped back, letting go of my wrist. I smiled at Nao and gasped when I found myself glued to the wall.

I also founded her lips glued to mine.

Not complaining...

Nao pulled back and rested her forehead against mine. "I was going to say thank you for showing my how to love. I love you too, Nina Wong."

Love flowed through me as a gazed into her eyes once more. They were all there. Compassion, regular passion, heated passion, soft passion, loving passion. And this time, I could identify the last one.

_Love.  


* * *

_

**Me + Arika: Awwwww!**

**Nao: -**twitches**- Make it so cheesy**

**Me: It was cheesy or lemon**

**Nao: -**grins**- LEM-**

**Nina: -**hits her in the head with a pan**- CHEESY!**

**Me: ….okay then! Yea… I have no idea where this came from (like all my stories) but I was looking through the Nao pairings (im obsessed with her now I don't get it!) but anyway…. No NaoNina thingys! And I looked up all the languages in all the ratings! It pissed me off!**

**Nina: And Shu's doing forgotten pairings…**

**Me: You'll be seeing more of these two from me I'll tell you that~! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**This is going up...12:49 am.**


End file.
